Give Me A Chance
by Fifty Shades of Bobbles
Summary: Spencer and Emily are roommates. Spencer is happy with Toby, and Emily with Paige. But after a spring break in California, with Paige's stepsister, Hanna and surfer roommate, Aria, Spencer gets a little crush. SPARIA, PAILY, HALEB


Spencer's Point of View  
I was currently relaxing in the cozy bed reading "Go Ask Alice", after I long day exams we are finally rewarded with Spring Break. But knowing I'll probably stay here and study even more, my boyfriend Toby is going to Canada with his family and my roommate Emily who's been my best friend since we're in the seventh grade she is planning on going to California with her girlfriend Paige. They were planning on visiting Hanna Paige's step sister who also has to be my best friend in seventh grade, Both Emily and Paige invited to come with them but I didn't want to intrude on their Spring Break, when said its fine and Hanna really wants to see me so I had no choice to say yes but I will be good to see Hanna thro. I heard the door open meaning Emily was back from being out with Paige, I look up from my book to see her with a big smile on her face." I can't wait see Hanna tomorrow!" "Yap me to, and almost being at the beach without a care in the world." 'I know and oh before I forgot Hanna wants us to meet her roommate." Emily said. "Do you even know her roommate name?" I ask "Yea her named Aria she a sophomore in college, and what I hear form Hanna she real sweet." "Ok good I can't wait to meet her." I said, Emily just smiles and walk over to her to closet to pull her suitcase to start packing our plane leave at four in the morning so we have to leave dorm around two: thirty in the morning so we will probably land in California at one in the morning so we have book our hotel at Azul Inn West Los Angeles its close to UCLA where Hanna is going college. "So Em do you and Paige have any plans other be with Hanna?" "Well we thought about going to beach and sit seeing, what about you Spence?" "I'll maybe do the same but maybe we will do all together and maybe invite Aria to come along with us." "Great idea Spence, will I'm about to hit the hay for the night see you in the morning." said Emily. "Night Em don't let the bed bugs bit." I said while tuning off the lights.

Aria's Point of View  
We are finally on SPRING BREAK! This means I can relax with my friends like Leo,Aj,And Sandy .This Saturday we plan on having a bonfire at the beach. I was a tradition for us, we all started doing this bonfire since we're in freshmen and sophomores in high school. But the only person missing is Melody. Melody was my girlfriend of five years, we started dating my freshmen year of high school and hers sophomores year. She die hers freshmen year of college of an overdose by her painkillers. To be honest I don't know why she killed herself we did everything together like watch old black and white movies,making out on the couch ,to holding Hands wherever are at. I felt my phone vibrating from my back pocket I was probably Hanna wondering where am I at. I checking the caller I.D it said unknown its maybe its someone who needs a surf lesson,I press the green answer to who call me. Hello I answer into my phone. Hello this is Ezra Fitz and I am looking for an Aria Montgomery? He purr into the phone, great it's Mr. Pervert who phone me now "Yes this is she what can I do for you Ezra." I can almost hear his smile over the phone,"All Miss. Montgomery I would love if you could give me a surf lesson, I'll pay you triple of what your asking for. Do we have ourselves a deal?" Ezra said trying the be Seductive. Ugh he's a pig with tentacles, "I will its fine with me Ezra but I have to stop by my dorm to get my bathing suit. Meet me at the beach in fifteen minutes, how does that sound." "Sound wonderful kitten see you there." Ugh after hanging up with Ezra I ran to my jeep to get back to my dorm I been working at Starbucks since junior of High school. After packing my jeep I had to be fast to find bathing suit .trying to remember where I had it last,while I was looking I heard the door open to reveal my roommate Hanna with boyfriend carrying her bags she most have gone to the mall, " Hey Han have you since my bathing suit I can't find it anywhere." Hi Ar your bathing suit should be in your surf bag under your bed remember . And don't forge." "Thank Han but gonna go I'm already running late, so see you later today . After running back to the jeep to get to the beach to meet Ezra, I hope he's not there yet he met cut down his offer. I ran into the nearest bathroom to change in bathing suit. When I walk out of the bathroom and start looking for Ezra. "Looking for me good lookin ." I heard a voice behind rolling my eyes and turn around to face Ezra. "I am late Ezra traffic was terrible ." Your find Beautiful." "Can you please stop calling." I said getting agitated, It i don't ." He said arrogantly , " How I kick you in the balls and this surf lesson is over." His eyes widen of what I just said , that what I though "So should we get started ." I said with a smile. "Sure thang Miss. Montgomery." After along day if surfing I think I need a drink. Pulling up to a bar to get a Bud Light. After finishing my beer I think it's time do get back, after parking my jeep I headed to my dorm to get some . After unlocking the door to fine a sleeping Hanna and Caleb I quietly shut the door not trying to waking them. After long day I collapse on my comfortable bed to sleep the night a way, to see what tomorrow begins me.

I wanna say thanks to my friend Lala-Pll-Time


End file.
